This invention relates to a spliced structural member. More particularly, a plurality of girder segments are placed end to end and splice channels are nested around and connected to the adjacent ends of the girder segments to form a spliced joint in the structural member. The spliced joint has at least 75% of the flexural and shear strength of any one of the girder segments and provides continuity for structural strength and rigidity for the spliced structural member.
It is known that structural members such as beams, girders, columns and the like can be fabricated in various shapes from light weight, structural materials. Box-shaped girder segments are normally manufactured by press brake-forming metal sheet or by cold rolling metal strip into a C-shape configuration and arc or resistance welding a pair of the C-shape members into a box configuration. The length of a span such as in a bridge or a building for which structural members provide load support often exceeds the nominal length of such conventionally produced girder segments. Manufacturing and transportation limitations also restrict the length availability of girder segments.
It is known that girder segments can be structurally joined end to end using splice plates or by welding. Splice plates are bulky, clutter the top surface, time consuming to connect, and impractical to use inside of box-shaped girder segments. All these problems can be overcome when welding capability is available at the job site to splice the girder segments into the required length by butt welding the girder segments end to end. However, field welding conditions are usually poor because welding equipment and qualified welding personnel frequently are unavailable in many remote areas, especially in third world countries.
Accordingly, there remains a long felt need for an improved mechanical splice that is shop fabricated to minimize the time, equipment and skill necessary to assemble a spliced structural member at the jobsite. Furthermore, the spliced structural member must develop high strength and be able to transfer structural strength and rigidity through the spliced joint connecting girder segments. The splice also must be readily transportable and the upper surface of the splice be free of bolts to prevent interference with placement of a bridge deck when the structural member is used as a bridge girder or with placement of a floor, wall or roof deck when the structural member is used as a building frame component.